


Just A Moment

by seeno



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complete, Headcanon, One Shot, Self-Indulgent, Snippets, TWT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 13:26:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeno/pseuds/seeno
Summary: Charlie and Donaghan were best mates—of coursethey'd divulge what's on their mind with one another.





	Just A Moment

As he idly pet the Licorice Snaps cupped within his hand, Charlie gazed toward his pacing mate worried over Merlin-knew-what and had to hold back a wince when he grazed his finger against their rather sharp teeth.

Tilting his head, his gaze zeroed down on the magical sweet. "Nasty little bugger, ain't ya ya little one?" he muttered when it wiggled about. When it sought for more head strokes—as he'd been handing out—he refused to give in.

Distracted as he was, he failed to pay one bit of attention to his best mate, and when he refused to budge, the sweet hid its teeth—seemingly deferential.

"Charlie. Charlie, do you think I should grow my hair out?"

_What?_ Charlie sputtered, " _That's_ what you've been pacing around for?"

He had to lower his head to grumble a late apology to the sweet he'd nearly smudged in his hand ( _nearly_ because it had jumped on another sweet before the squish of death could happen to it).

"Yes!"

From Charlie's perspective, his best mate seemed to be utterly horrified that he hadn't been paying one bit of attention to his rant which, if he had to say, seemed to have gone on for forever—the only reason they'd gone undisturbed being that it was after supper and their dormmates had yet to retreat to their dorm in favour of staying in the common room.

"If I want ta make a good impression for the audition—shouldn't I look the part?"

The magical sweets jostled about his palm as he rearranged how he sat to properly face his best mate who'd plummeted face first against his bed. "Your hair's just fine, Don—what was _that_ for mate?"

The Licorice Snaps hadn't appreciated his sudden act of lashing out, but it hadn't been his fault he'd become a mass murderer—how would he have known that he'd be pelted by an accioed pillow? "Come on ya nasty fellas—let go a my hand will ya?"

"Nobody told ya ta make mates with them sweets, Weasley."

" _You_ —you chucked a pillow my way!"

"And ya deserved it too for na listenin'."

"But— _I answered ya_ anyway?"

"I'll be heading to my bed now. Enjoy your sweets mate."

It was a pity the unfortunate ones had stained his hand, but he was thankful that those who'd survived hadn't shied away from him (though only after they'd released his fingers in retaliation)—they weren't quite docile given their nature, but they'd forgiven him for nearly crushing them into splatters.

His best mate already considered him eccentric for befriending the magical sweets—especially since their sole purpose was to be consumed, but how could he when they sought a life of not being consumed? _They're nasty little buggers, but they're precious little buggers._

_Well—guess I'll head to bed too._

Having returned the Licorice Snaps to their own little bowl beside his bed, he fluffed his pillows including the one his best mate had pelted him with when he'd gotten his revenge (there was no way he'd return that pillow, so Donaghan would have to pry it from his hands if he wanted a good night's sleep).

As soon as he spelled his curtains shut, he shifted around for a comfortable sleeping position. Sleep didn't come easily for him, but he managed to fall before the others returned—the noise they'd have made would've kept him up and he couldn't afford that.


End file.
